Demigod Adventures
Characters Demigods *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Thalia Grace *Nico di Angelo *Mark Jackson *May Grace *Jason Grace *Piper McLean *Leo Valdez *Hazel Levesque *Frank Zhang *Clarisse La Rue *Chris Rodriguez *Angela Grace *Luke Castellan (Mentioned only) *Bianca di Angelo (Mentioned only) Gods *Poseidon/Neptune *Athena/Minerva *Zeus/Jupiter *Hades/Pluto *Ares/Mars *Hermes/Mercury *More major Gods (Greek and Roman) *EVEN more minor Gods (Greek and Roman) Nature Spirits *Grover Underwood *Gleeson Hedge *Council of the Clovin Elders *Juniper *Mellie *More nature spirits Synopsis Percy Jackson and the rest of the Seven demigods save the original Mount Olympus,prevent the war between the Greek and the Roman camps,and finally get some RnR after months of stopping Gaea's awakening. Prolouge Percy's POV We were close. I knew we were. Annabeth and I were travelling for days. We would stop at nothing to defeat Gaea. Suddenly Annabeth screamed with delight which was weird cause we were in the world of monsters' reforming place: Tartarus. "Annabeth whats wrong?" I asked her. She started pointing at something big- Something that lets you stay and reform in this monster wonderland- The Doors of Death. Me and Annabeth hugged each other in happiness,knowing that we were saved. Suddenly a patrol of empousa scouts appeared. They screamed a battle cry before we were able to stab them. Well,thats what I did to the patrol leader. But the empousa just laughed at me. "Fool!" She shouted. "Have you forgotten that we are in Tartarussssss?!" I realized that they wouldn't disintegrate because they'r already in the place they reform. The empousa patrol leader grabbed me by the neck and threw me right into a boulder. I blacked out. Annabeth's POV Guess i'm on my own. Percy's knocked out cold,and i'm being surronded by a group of snake women. I fought bravely kicking one of them,grabbing Riptide,and throwing it directly into it's face. I could only hold them off,and I knew I wouldn't last long. It was my last stand. For the Gods. And the most unexpected thing happend. Leo's POV Hah! Did you see the look on the others' faces when I barged into Tartarus and blasting every monster on site? Loads of them screamed and disintegrated but reformed right on the spot. All I can do was find where Annabeth and Percy were. "Leo I found them!" yelled Nico. I saw Annabeth holding her ground against a large group of monsters surronding her and Percy knocked out cold. I used the Archimedes Sphere I got and prayed to my dad. Hope this works. I pressed a button I attached to it. It sprang to life,and a yellow and black mark appeared. "Leo turn it off!" shouted Jason. But it was too late. It shot up into the air and hit a pile of monsters. Then it blew up. Jason's POV I thought Leo went out of his mind shooting a nuke right into the battlefield. There was too much smoke to even tell. But i'm not sure about this,but Percy and Annabeth survived. Probably celestial bronze dust. Percy woke up. "Mission accomplished?" asked Frank. "Not yet Frank. Doors aren't closed yet remember?" Percy replied. "Incoming!!!" shouted Hedge. And the ground was hit by a Cyclops that just threw a club at us. We ran up the Argo || and we went outside back into the mortal world. "Theres nothing we can do about it anymore." said Hazel. There was a short momment of silence until Percy broke in. "There's still some hope." "How!? we don't have anyone to close them from the inside!" I shouted. "There is Jason and i'm gonna show you how." Percy signaled Leo to stop in mid-air outside the Doors of Death. Percy's POV "I'm gonna go back in there." I told them. I continued on. "We need the power of fire and water for this. Leo will close them from the outside." "Woah Percy you just got out you can't go back in there!" shouted Leo. "I have to otherwise the battle against Gaea will be lost." Hazel hugged Frank and started crying. Piper was charmspeaking Jason not to take my place and was comforting him. Nico looked down at the floor. Leo was doing his best not to crash the ship because of his tears. I looked at Annabeth who was crying and looking at me at the same time. "At least take me with you!" she screamed. "Sorry Annabeth but my time's up." She cried even more and hugged me. "Tell my mom that I won't be coming back." I told her. She looked at me- One last look of her face. I kissed her. My last kiss with her. I felt terrible. Then I managed a weak smile and said, "I'll be watching over you Annabeth." She screamed and cried as I jumped off the ship,with Frank and Leo restraining her. I closed my eyes and summoned water to cussion my fall. Then there I was- Back in Tartarus. Leo's POV Piper was trying to comfort Annabeth who was crying for Percy. "It's ok Annabeth,At least it wasn't in vain." I told her. "Yeah Annabeth,Leo's right. He did this protect you. To protect the world." Piper said. I went back to directing the ship a few meters away from the Doors. I waited for the signal of Percy. A small puddle of water appeared and I looked back at the Doors. I used my fire powers to send an inferno of flames right at them while a barrage of water on the other. "It's working!" shouted Jason. I saw a glimpse of Percy as the Doors,overwhelmed from the power,closed. He fell to the ground monsters surronding him. I screamed "No!" but the Doors closed before we could even get to him. Demigod Rebellion Frank's POV We came back to Camp Half-Blood safe,since Gaea went back into her slumber. What we found was a full scale battle between Roman and Greek forces in the Cabin area which we saw up from the air. "We have to stop them," said Piper. "But my charmspeak won't work on angry people so i'm useless in this battle." "No...We can stop them," said Annabeth,who wiped tears from her eyes. She's still sad of the loss of Percy. ''I thought. "We can....WE CAN KILL OCTAVIAN,HE CAUSED THIS WAR!" Annabeth screamed. Her eyes were full of hatred for Octavian. She ran towards the controls,knocked Leo out of the way and made the ship descend. Octavian,who saw the ship,screamed "KILL THEM!!!". Annabeth then scrambled for the nearest bow and shot at Octavian right in the arm. He screamed in pain like a guinue pig getting sliced for food. He fell to the ground,the arrow sticking through his left shoulder. "LEO,GET THIS SHIP TO LAND ON HIS LEGS!" Annabeth screamed. "Annabeth thats crazy-" "JUST DO IT FOR GODS SAKE!" Leo sighed and said "Sorry crazy teddy bear murderer,but you caused the death of Percy. Leo did what Annabeth told him and landed the ship on Octavian's legs,crushing and destroying his legs as blood poured from the spot his legs were crushed. I watched in horror as Annabeth stepped off the ship,holding Percy's pen. "Spare me...." Octavian croaked. "And why should I? If you hadn't put the Romans into a frenzy,Percy would still be alive!" screamed Annabeth. "But Nooo. We tried to explain to you guys that eidolons controlled them and you just called us liars!" Octavian spat at her. "Why? It's true! You Greeks betrayed our trust! You lie!" "Then explain this," Annabeth said. "O Iris,God of Messages,show me the time Piper McLean called them out of Jason's,Percy's and Leo's bodies. The image appeared and showed them with golden eyes. The Iris Message was cut as thunder shook the valley. "''Octavian,you fool." Boomed the voice of Zeus/Jupiter. "You have started the war. The bloodshed is blamed on you. Apollo has allowed Annabeth Chase permission to kill you. That is all." The thunder stopped. Slowly Octavian's face turned from anger to fear. Realizing too late,Annabeth uncapped Riptide and sliced his head off. Annabeth's POV I was mourning since yesterday,ever since Percy died. Now I get to take out my anger and sorrow on the person who started the war. I fell to the ground after decapacitating him. "Annabeth my dear...Can I talk with the seven of you?" asked Chiron. "Go away,I'm too useless for Percy..." I answered. Chiron just sighed. "Jason,Leo,Please take Annabeth with the rest of the others to the Big House. I screamed and kicked but then Jason slammed me into a chair. "Annabeth,stop struggling we need to talk to Chiron." Leo said. "Tomorow...I'm not in the mood." I went to the nearest bed in the Big House and everything went black. ????? ??????? "Ugh...what happend?" I groaned. I didn't remember anything. Other than getting stuck in a room filled with snake women and some Big Foots,I was perfectly fine. "Hello,my grandchild." said a voice in the room. "Whos there?" I asked. The voice chuckled "I guess I need to explain," the voice said. "You see my child,Greek mythology and Roman mythology are real. Your father is Poseidon. And guess who I am?" I answered "Your...your Kronos,Lord of the Titans,am I right?" The voice laughed "Correct,Now I need to tell you something-" I cut him in the middle of his sentence. "Aren't you supposed to be bad? 'Cause you ate the gods?" "Not really my child,The stories are diffreant from the stories mortals tell. Now let me continue me sentence." I just stood there in embarassment. "Your name is Percy Jackson,your 17 years old,And I found you here in Tartarus,Underworld." I was surprised. "Underworld? How did I get in the Underworld?!" "Well Percy,The gods left you here after you saved them from my mother,Gaea. They left you to die as they left the Underworld at once,since they were afraid of getting attacked by a horde of monsters. I told the monsters to stand down,since I was the Lord of Titans,and ordered them to take you here,where you are currently resting." I felt anger rush through my veins. ''My dad left me here to die? I'll kill him! ''I thought. "Percy,I know that you desire to kill them," Kronos said. "But you must prepare. I brought a demigod who sided with the gods,I hope you'll like to 'play' with him." I looked at the demigod with a black sword. "Percy...It's me,Nico di Angelo....Don't kill me.." I just looked at him and smiled like a mad man. Category:Blue_Surge N_o_o_b Category:Fanfiction Category:Commaner Force Rookie